Katekyo Hitman Reborn! : Vongola Decimo
by fightergirlkl
Summary: A world of gang wars and mafia battles await Tsuna. He will have to endure grueling deaths, face the dangers of the underground world, and sooner or later, engage in a war that will sooner or later, change the course of mankind. But before that, he'll have to make the fateful decision: Whether or not to accept his succession.


**Summary:** A world of gang wars and mafia battles await Tsuna. He will have to endure grueling deaths, face the dangers of the underground world, and sooner or later, engage in a war that will sooner or later, change the course of mankind. But before that, he'll have to make the fateful decision: Whether or not to accept his succession.

**Warning:** Not much for this chap. Slight OOC. It starts off a bit slow.

**Disclaimers:** I do not KHR. Amano Akira does.

**Translations: None**

**Author's note:** The original story was too unoriginal in my perspective. I'm sorry to those who were excited for the update on that story.

But I think this one sets the serious mode with slight humor better than the last. I hope you guys will give this a chance, ne?

**This chapter's quote: **_**"This life of ours, this is a wonderful life. If you can get through life like this, hey, thats great. But it's very, very unpredictable. There are so many ways you can screw it up." **_**-Paul Castellano**

* * *

The Hotel itself was no doubt grand and magnificent.

A red carpet to greet the guests, and inviting doors lined with gold. The lobby furniture was made in Italy and imported to Japan, pure velvet with handcrafted details. A hotel this high class, this beautiful should have been booked tight…but in this magnificent structure was only a single family…or shall I say, a single famiglia: The Vongola.

The Golden Plaza or _Gorudenpuraza_—as the Japanese pronounces it—is a front sponsored by the Vongola for the Vongola. The Golden Plaza is a real business, but when the Vongola is in town, the _Gorudenpuraza_ shall close its doors to all but its famiglia.

In one of the many presidential suites of the _Gorudenpuraza_, one Arcobaleno and one No-Good Japanese teenager were currently in the middle of a heated discussion.

"NO WAY, NOOOOOOOOOOO WAY! NOPE, I REFUSE!"

Reborn sighed, shaking his head saying tiredly, "This again?"

"I won't do it," Tsuna continued, set upon having the last word. He settled into the seat across from his demonic tutor, eyes determined. "I already told you no, Reborn!"

The Arcobaleno smirked, replying, "You may have told me but it doesn't mean I listened."

"_REBORN!_"

"Well," The hitman gazed at his student, crossing his legs in a formal manner. "I didn't think you were serious."

"Of course I was serious!" Tsuna replied, eyes wide and exasperated. "I won't become a Mafioso; I thought I'd made that very clear during our last battles!"

"With your battle against Xanxus, you said that you would become the Tenth."

"I said I wouldn't let him succeed the Ninth," Tsuna corrected.

"And the fight against Byakuran in the future, you took the lead quite a few times…" Reborn continued, smirking victoriously.

"—because you aimed Leon the Gun at me, pointblank!"

"—and when it comes to protecting your comrades, you never hesitate to use the power you've inherited from your great-great-great grandfather, _Vongola _Primo."

"Well I couldn't just let my friends get hurt, it's my fault they're involved in the first place!"

Reborn smirked with pride as he waited till Tsuna had finished denying his ties to the mafia to say, "You have all the traits of a top notch mafia boss."

Tsuna, worn out from constantly rejecting Reborn's accusations, looked at his tutor managing a single sound. "Eh?"

Reborn jumped onto the table, catching his student an unbreakable gaze. "You deny being the leader even though you're all gung ho during battles—"

"There's a good reason for that—"

"You no longer deny the title 'Tenth'—"

"That's because—"

"And what normal teenager can defeat the leader of an Assassin squad?"

Now that rendered him speechless, utterly speechless. "I-I…"

Reborn watched his student, patiently waiting for his answer. He watched as Tsuna slumped in his seat, bangs shadowing the eyes of his student.

They weren't getting anywhere like this, that much as obvious. He knew, as the boy's tutor, that Tsuna would have never met the people he did if it wasn't for his heritage, if it wasn't for the blood that ran through his veins. But this wasn't the way to go if he was going to make this useless student of his hear that tiny little voice.

Tsuna had changed, but there will always be one trait of his that will stay the same: That foolish desire to save the ones he cares for.

Reborn smirked at the thought, he may be foolish as hell, but it's what made him so different from the rest, he was the shining sun, the burning hope of this dark world.

The Arcobaleno observed the boy before him before asking, "Why are you making excuses?"

Tsuna shook his head, replying, "I can't get them involved," he muttered. "I just can't."

Reborn sighed; he saw this a mile away. The boy was impossibly selfless, but he guessed that was one of the kid's good points.

The baby hitman jumped off of the seat he was in and landed gracefully on the table, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his black suit. "Listen Tsuna," said Reborn, "We've got probably an hour or so before you give Nono your final answer. He gave you the head's up two days prior and you still haven't made up your mind, I don't know what your intuition's telling you but I have a feeling you're ignoring it." The tutor locked his student in a hard gaze, saying, "This is the last straw."

Tsuna gazed, clueless at the Arcobaleno, listening carefully to the hitman's next words. "It was due to your request that I kept quiet about this to your guardians," The boy's eyes widened, slowly shaking his head. "But when did I ever take your requests to heart?"

"No…" He whispered, scooting forward in the seat and finding that hidden courage that allowed him to nearly glare at the Arcobaleno. "Reborn!"

Reborn replied to his student's glare with one of his own, "I may be a hitman but I'm also your tutor. And my job is to make sure you stay alive and don't regret your decisions," said the hitman. "I understand that you want to keep your companions safe but right now you're keeping them out of the loop and making them even more worried than they would be if you tell them what's going on."

Tsuna shot out of his seat, for the first time unbelievably frustrated at his tutor, and there was also that hint of anger. "Reborn," said the boy. "Why would you do that?"

The Arcobaleno merely stared at the boy for a moment before ignoring the question completely, deciding to address the matter in a different way. "Maybe you've forgotten with all the excitement but you are Dame-Tsuna, you are in short, utterly useless in every way."

Tsuna winced at the hitman's words, suddenly deprived of his self-confidence. Really, like he'd forget that. "R-Reborn," Stuttered the teen.

"But," The sadistic tutor smirked, pulling his fedora low over his eyes and addressing the teen with an almost proud-like tone. "You pull it off when it really matters, I can honestly say…you have never fell flat of my expectations, though we do need to fix that girly shriek of yours."

Thinking he had heard wrong, Tsuna blinked, staring at the Arcobaleno with wide, disbelieving eyes. _Was Reborn…complimenting me?_

Shaking his head, Tsuna stood up; clenching his hands and saying, "I can't be a mafia boss Reborn," he said. "I don't want Mama to know and I can't just ask my friends to go to battle for me? It's unreasonable."

Reborn raised an eyebrow, saying, "Unreasonable…huh…" he gazed up at his student, "What about you?"

"Eh?"

The hitman sighed, "What about what you want Tsuna? Do you want to be a mafia boss and continue this life that you're living, or do you want to go back to when you had no life."

"T-That's…" Tsuna frowned, "How is that related to anything?"

_…He's really asking for it, _Reborn thought, _being useless is one thing, but this is over and beyond, the boy's a complete imbecile. _

With a clear of his throat, the Arcobaleno tried to keep his ever-growing animosity against his student at a manageable level. "Are you saying," he began, "that what you think doesn't matter?"

Tsuna hesitated before nodding, "Without them, I would have never been able to do what I did. As long as my friends are happy, I'm fine with being like before."

There was a moment of silence as Reborn processed this, well at least this was what Tsuna thought, what was actually going through Reborn's mind at the moment could very easily be considered very…offensive…to most.

Nonetheless, the hitman swallowed his frustration like a pro before finally opening his mouth and asked a fatal question—of course neither of them realized it at that time. "…Will you comply to your guardian's every wish?"

Tsuna blanched, "Eh?"

"You heard me," Reborn pressed on, continuing a cruel interrogation and asking questions that required no solution for they have already been solved. But his student needed this; he needed to face the hard truth. "Will you kill who they want to be killed without questioning why?"

Tsuna shook his head, brows furrowed, "O-of course not—"

"Will you destroy whoever and whatever they want without a reason why?"

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed, "W-What are y—"

But the hitman paid no mind to his student's objections, but rather, continuing to ask question after question, continuing his interrogation and seeing his student fall apart before his very eyes. But Reborn knew; this was what Tsuna needed. The boy very well couldn't live oblivious to the truth his entire life.

And so, Reborn pestered on, "Are you willing to become a cold hearted assassin, if it was their wish?"

"N-No—"

"Sell your body for the good of your family because they wish it so?"

"W-What are you s—"

"Bomb an entire town because one of your _dear friend _said that he hated the people and wanted them all _dead?_"

"NO!" Tsuna screamed eyes narrowed in both frustration and confusion. He shook his head wildly, "You know I wouldn't do that! I-It's ridiculous!"

Reborn smirked, "Oh really~" he drawled, crossing his arms. "…Then let me ask you this…If you dear old friend decided that your family was an unnecessary weight to the boss of such a great mafia famiglia…would you murder your parents?"

"NO!" Tsuna's face was scrunched up in pain as he yelled over and over, "No, I wouldn't! I'd never do that! Never!" He opened his eyes, "Because that'll never happen."

"How the hell do you know?" Reborn growled, "Anything can happen, _anything._"

"B-But—"

"Didn't you say you'd do anything for your friends?" the hitman retorted, before quoting Tsuna's own words from moments ago, "_As long as my friends are happy,_" He growled bitterly, "Isn't that what you said?"

"Yes," Tsuna admitted, "But—"

"And your opinion didn't matter," continued the hitman, knowing that every single word that he spat out, struck his student like a bullet. "That's what you said right? _'How is that related to anything?_ Those were your words, Tsuna!"

Reborn closed his eyes when he heard a small gasp escape from his student's lips and gritted his teeth. He knew that, that was the final blow.

Tsuna stared blindly at his tutor, the harsh words replying themselves over and over in his mind and he just couldn't help but hear that little part of him—that little voice, telling him: Reborn's right.

His limbs felt numb as he fell back into the cushioned seat, donning a hopeless, confused expression. But even he had to admit, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Hearing the truth and accepting it as the truth instead of taking the easy way out. But now, he felt bare, as if there were too many choices.

Too many ways his life could turn out.

Reborn saw the confliction in his student's eyes, and all those thoughts crammed together like traffic. This was as far as he could go, he set out all the paths that his student could take, every curve and bend still remains a mystery but at least now, there were bends and curves. At least destiny and fate had yet to find the solution to this puzzle.

With eyes shadowed by his fedora, Reborn walked to the edge of the table and addressed his student. "Tsuna…"

But the boy made no move of acknowledgement. Even with receiving silence as a reply, Reborn continued on. "This is as far as I can go," he sighed, allowing the tiniest smile onto his lips when he felt his student's gaze on him. "I'm not going to leave you so stop worrying,"

Tsuna breathed in relief, not even noticing that he was no longer so dead but instead, intently listening to his sadistic tutor.

Reborn continued on, "You're utterly useless in every way and at everything you do…"

The boy winced at the harsh words, but he stilled smiled softly. It was true after all.

"But…" Reborn lifted his head slowly, "I know you're capable of impossible feats…"

The hitman's eyes reached the level of Tsuna's chest.

"…And you surprise even me sometimes…"

**_The collar…_**

"You're a selfless idiot who values the life of his friends and family before his own…"

**_The neck…._**

"And that irritates me to every degree…"

**_The chin…_**

"But know this Dame-Tsuna…"

**_And higher…_**

"No matter how tough I am; no matter how much sadistic I am…"

**_Just a bit more._**

"Remember that I'm still your tutor…"

**_Tsuna smiled…._**

"And if you mess up…"

Reborn gazed sternly into the eyes of his student, but there was that joking edge to that glare as he ended the speech with the oh-so classic:

"I'll _kill_ you."


End file.
